Haruhi
Haruhi (ハルヒ) is another one of Jin Lowell's dolls and an extremely reliable one that has fought along side Jin for quite a long time. Specially during Jin's days as a mercenary. Haruhi was also there when Jin faced off against King the first time. Appearance History Haruhi was the second Doll Jin ever created and the one she uses most when she has to do reconnaissance missions. Haruhi was actually present the time King decimated a small town and all of Jin's guild friends. Magic and Abilities Strength: Haruhi possess enough strength to fend of her foes and fight on par with many great wizards. She is strong enough to lift objects a couple times her size 260x260px Possession: Is an armor given to Haruhi by Jin. This armor is actually quite unique as it can be used by Haruhi without using her magic. This is do to the fact that the whole armor is powered by four small orbs that are constantly absorbing Eternano. Two of the orbs are located on her head and one at the end of each of her long braids. The absorption of Eternano is almost invisible and can't be noticed except by experienced wizards and it does not cause any harm to anyone in the vicinity. These orbs have special circles inscribed in them that let the user summon the armor by simply calling out the armors name or making the armor disappear by saying the armors name and then release. Should the orbs be destroyed during battle, then the suit is rendered useless and become immobile. Although the orbs can regenerate. It takes about a day for them to be back into working order. The orbs are quite durable and have a small shield protecting them at all times. The user cannot make the orbs absorb Eternano at a faster pace so it takes the armor about five minutes to get to it's full potential. The armor itself is capable of summoning its three weapons by the same way the armor was summoned. '''Enhanced Speed: '''This armor gives Haruhi an outstanding boost in speed being able to dart around faster than the eye can keep up. Disappearing in a blink of an eye and appearing somewhere else in a split second. This is possible thanks to the Eternano running through the armor at a constant rate giving out short bursts of Eternano through the bottom of her feet and four small indents on the back that seem to work like thrusters. '''Enhanced Durability: '''This armor gives Haruhi an incredible increase to her defenses being able to withstand numerous attacks and block them successfully without receiving much damage. The armor is made up of special alloys that are practically weightless, but incredibly strong and even being highly resistant to a few elements such as fire and ice. 110px '''Rayos: '''This sword is infused with lightning magic allowing Haruhi for numerous lightning spells. This sword gives off a constant discharge and the blade itself is made up of concentrated lightning. The blade can actually retract into the hilt at anytime the user wishes. * '''Brilliant Spark: '''This spell works by shooting multiple orbs of lighting from the blade. They don't come out one by one ,but rather come out in a cluster of at least six. Once these orbs are released they let out an illuminating light that temporarily blinds her foes, thus giving this attack a better chance to hit. * '''Songbird: '''This spell works by altering the electricity running through the blade into multiple frequencies. Causing a clash of magic within the blade that Haruhi is able to release from the blade in form of large electric shockwaves. These shockwaves can temporarily paralyze her foes or knock them far with great force. * '''Roaring Pillars: '''This spells starts by covering the blade with lightning and then proceeding to jab the blade into the ground. Once the blade hits the ground, Three pillars of lightning charge moving forward rising from the ground. Haruhi can change how the lightning pillars move by moving her sword in the direction she wants it to go. The shock from the pillars is capable of starting fires, or numb the body of her opponents. * '''Electric Wheel: '''This spell can be used in various of ways such as a shiled or offensively. Haruhi covers her blade with lightning and then proceeds to spin once.with her blade sticking out. This causes a trail of lightning to follow the swords trajectory and once the spin is done, it results in a ring of lightning being formed. This ring is strong enough to block powerful attacks. Or is Haruhi does this at point black range slicing at her foe, the electricity could stop a person's heart beat if not protected properly. * '''Lightning Field: '''This spell starts by lifting her lighting engulfed blade above her head. The blade then begins to shoot out ferocious bolts of lightning in all directions. The area this spell can cover is quite large and is capable of taking out multiple enemies at once. The bolts are so strong they can clash with incoming attacks and stop them making this spell a formidable shield. Although she can't choose where the bolts of lighting will strike, the area under the blade remains safe from.harm. 110px '''Relampago: '''This is Haruhi's Lighting katana that is infused with Lightning Magic. * '''Rising Thunder: '''This spell first starts by covering her Katana in lighting. Haruhi like to use this as a point blank range attack as it would cause more damage. What she does is swing her katana in an upward motion causing a stream of lighting to trail behind her blade. It looks like lighting is shooting out from the ground. This spell does cause quite a bit of damage as it will also shatter the ground from the force of the lighting. Haruhi could also use this spell defensively by swing her sword upward before an attack connects causing the lighting to clash with the attack, hopefully stopping it in its tracks. * '''Volt: '''This is actually a point blank attack. What Haruhi does is take a low stance holding her blade above her head but in a downward position Makin the tip of the blade face forward in front of her. Haruhi then puts the thumb of her free hand at the tip of the blade. Once this stance is ready, she gets ready to charge, then proceeds to charge towards her target. At the moment of the charge, Haruhi is engulfed in Lighting completely from head to toe. Her charge seems like a bolt of lighting is charging towards you. This attack is so fast, most wizards won't have time to even react. This attack is capable of not only destroying rocks,but.can incinerate a large boulder into pieces. * '''Roar of the Sky: '''This spells starts by having Haruhi jab her katana into the air. It actually seems as though her blade is stuck on a solid object. This creates a massive magic circle to appear above her intended target or targets. From this circle, come forth a ferocious bolt of lighting that is so strong it will actually create quite a large crater. * '''Lightning Trap: '''Much like her Roar of the Sky spell, Haruhi jabs her blade into a surface without actually piercing it. instead a blue magic circle is created. From the Magic Circle comes forth multiple shocks of electricity. These shocks aren't extremely strong, but they do cause the one who is hit to become a tad sluggish for a few seconds by numbing the whole body. * '''Bolt Bullet: '''Three small magic circles form around the blade. The Magic Circles shoot out orbs of lighting at incredible speeds. Haruhi can make this spell shoot all three at once or have the orbs shoot out one by one.